Dark! me
by Arsenall
Summary: Les nations doivent s'unir pour faire face ensemble à des ennemis puissants, qui réveillent les années noires de l'Histoire. Une guerre sans pitié se prépare et elles sont les derniers espoirs de victoire pour l'humanité. Mais ce n'est jamais facile de combattre le passé. Multi-Pairings.
1. Chapitre 1

**Dark! me-Chapitre 1**

**Disclamer:** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas... (pars déprimer dans son coin).

**Pairings**: On ne le cachera pas... du FrUK! Le reste est une surprise! :3

Merci encore à Niniel-Kirkland, qui m'a permis de lire une fiction incroyable, qui m'a donné envie d'en écrire une moi-même

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Tragédie russe**

_Mort. Folie. Sang. Peur. Feu... Haine._

Ce sont les mots qui vinrent directement à l'esprit d'Ivan lorsqu'il croisa le regard de celui qui venait de mettre sa capitale en feu.

Étalé au sol, le ventre douloureux étouffé par les débris de pavés, le russe ne réalisait pas encore ce qui lui arrivait. Ses yeux violets étaient voilés par un mince filet de sang, provenant sûrement de son front, qui le malmenait depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il pouvait sentir des coupures sur ses lèvres, ainsi que sur ses joues. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et son souffle lui semblait irrégulier, saccadé par les bouts de poussières qui se mélangeaient à l'air sale du lieu. Il devait avoir l'air misérable ainsi...

Mais Moscou l'était encore plus. Rien dans cette masse de gravats ne faisait penser à une si belle capitale. Elle avait été rasée par une violente explosion: les maisons en mille morceaux, le sol défoncé, les lampadaires réduits en miettes ou pliés en quatre, les voitures et les bus carbonisés, méconnaissables, les panneaux publicitaires au sol, criblés de trous. Toutes ces décombres agrémentées de corps humains démembrés, en sang ou brûlés, et d'une épaisse brume de cendres et de poussières. Une véritable vision de massacre, en pleine Russie... Ivan ne pouvait y croire, c'était purement impossible. De la folie.

Aucun pays ne l'aurait attaqué avec autant de sauvagerie; et puis, ce serait une déclaration de guerre, et surtout un aller simple pour la mort. Car qui serait assez cinglé pour provoquer la Russie d'une manière aussi inhumaine? Personne. Même les terroristes ne lui semblait pas assez malade pour être les responsables de cette tragédie.

Et dire qu'Ivan était simplement venu rendre visite à son boss, comme il le faisait tous les vendredis. Il allait lui faire un rapide compte-rendu du dernier meeting, puis se prendre un verre de vodka, pour regarder avec amusement les petits enfants russes jouer dans les parcs, le sourire aux lèvres. Ses expressions de joie réchauffaient toujours le cœur froid de Russie, lui faisant oublier tous les problèmes mondiaux le temps d'un après-midi. Car au fond de lui, il n'était pas la brute que les autres lui avait attribué comme image sur le front.

Et tout c'était bien passé jusqu'à ce qu'une violente explosion ne se fasse entendre au centre de Moscou, suivie d'une dizaine d'autre. Ivan n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'une nouvelle explosion le prenait de cour, l'entraînant dans le noir complet. Et ce fut à son réveil que le russe constata avec effroi l'état macabre de sa capitale.

Impossible fut le premier mot auquel il avait pensé. Paniqué, il avait tenté de se relever, peine perdue; une plaie rouge vif occupait une bonne partie de son bassin, l'électrisant d'une douleur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien; qui le hantait, lui comme tous ceux qui avait déjà vu et ressentit la guerre dans leurs entrailles.

La mère-nation s'entendit gémir de douleur, mais aussi d'horreur. À ses côtés, gisait son peuple, sans vie. Que ce soit à sa gauche ou à sa droite, elle était entourée de ses "enfants", baignant dans leurs propres sangs, agonisant pour les plus forts, pourrissant déjà pour les plus faibles. La plaie dans son bassin devait être due à toutes ces pertes, lui arrachant une partie de lui-même.

Rien qu'a y penser, le russe sentit son estomac se soulever, et il agrippa sa bouche avec dégoût, se retenant de vomir. Mais il ne fit qu'empirer son mal, le goût d'acier du sang présent sur ses mains empoisonnant sa gorge. Avec désespoir, le survivant se releva sur ses genoux et posa avec force ses paumes sur le sol, avant de se permettre de recracher son déjeuner , lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.

Il se revoyait lors la deuxième guerre mondiale, avec l'invasion allemande de son pays. Blessé, entouré de cadavre, dans un état de peur et d'horreur, il n'était que le miroir de lui-même, soixante dix ans avant.  
Une sensation de peur s'empara de lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru revivre un jour. Il ne voulait pas recommencer une guerre, et passer une nouvelle fois par la folie pour se permettre de survivre.

Rester silencieux depuis son réveil, le russe finit par abandonner toutes ses défenses et abattit sa tête sur le sol, en hurlant de colère ou de désespoir, sûrement des deux, les larmes se mélangeant à son propre sang. Il étouffait, mais continuait de renifler et de gémir en une plainte macabre, qui le fit lui-même trembler.

_..Qui? Qui a pu faire ça?! _

- "Bonjour Ivan. "

Une silhouette se dessina dans la brume, s'avançant vers lui d'une démarche lente.  
Rien que l'intonation de la voix empêcha la nation d'esquisser le moindre geste. Une voix doucereuse, froide et mielleuse... Qu'Ivan définit directement de "mauvaise". Ainsi que masculine. Et malgré toute sa volonté de regarder son interlocuteur, ses membres refusaient de bouger, le clouant au sol. Ce ne fut après quelques secondes d'efforts éprouvants qu'il réussit à relever la tête vers la silhouette, qu'il ne pût pas vraiment distinguer. Seules ses iris rouges, vacillant sur le violet, se reflétaient dans l'épaisse brume grise.

_Mort. Folie. Sang._

Cet homme était celui qui avait réduit sa capitale en cendres.

_Peur. Feu... Haine._

Mais Ivan n'eut pas le courage de lui sauter au cou pour l'étrangler jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive... Non, il soutint son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, les lèvres tremblantes.

_Bâtard. _  
_Bâtard._

- "On se reverra, promis."

_Bâtard!_

Un sourire carnassier apparut dans l'obscurité, et le russe pût voir l'homme de retourner doucement, ses yeux rouges-violets le fixant une dernière fois. Et la silhouette vacillante disparut parmi les décombres de la ville, laissant de nouveau seul Ivan, qui s'était laissé tomber lourdement sur le sol, les yeux en larmes rempli d'amertume.

_Putain de... Bâtard..._

Et ses dernières forces l'abandonnèrent, le faisant tomber lourdement contre les pavés défoncés, le réduisant au néant.

* * *

- "Petit frère! ... Ivan!"

Une jeune fille aux cheveux courts, blonds foncés, et à la poitrine surdimensionnée courait avec maladresse dans les restes fumants de la ville de Moscou. Vêtue d'un pantalon d'hiver et d'un manteau de laine, elle avait pourtant encore froid. Entendre sa voix faire éco, sinistrement, dans le cadavre que formait Moscou lui glaçait les os.  
Évitant d'écraser les corps meurtris et les décombres de bâtiments, tenant un bout de tissus contre sa bouche et son nez dans le seul but d'éviter de respirer la fumée grise et les cendres, elle tournait la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant désespérément l'homme qui lui servait de petit frère. Il fallait qu'elle le trouve et qu'elle le sauve, et elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir exécuter ses deux actions.

Arrivée près d'une (ancienne) place de pavés, elle repéra directement une écharpe beige tachée de liquide rouge, à sa gauche, flottant sur une montagne de vieux débris. Son frère était quelque part ici. Une vague d'espoir la traversa, et elle ne pût s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes silencieuses, qui lui permettait de relâcher un peu la pression qui lui pesait depuis son arrivée à Moscou.

Se remettant durement à la tâche, elle continua à chercher aux alentours de la place, zigzagant dans les vestiges des ruelles, traversant les maisons détruites. Savoir que son petit frère était sans doute à quelques mètres d'elle, surement en mauvais état l'avait ravivé, lui permettant de posséder une dernière force, une dernière lueur d'espoir, une dernière flamme de courage. Et enfin, après une dizaine de minutes de recherches supplémentaires, la jeune fille de précipita vers un grand corps en sang; son propriétaire gémissait faiblement.

- "Ivan!"

Elle courut de toutes ses forces, trébuchant contre des morceaux de fers éparpillés sur la place, respirant malgré l'épaisse fumée pour finir par atteindre le nation russe, encore évanouie. Le prenant d'un geste affectueux dans ses bras, Katyusha posa son front contre celui de son petit frère, et constata avec peur que celui-ci était brûlant. Continuant son examen avec prudence, elle découvrit une plaie béante au bassin, qui s'étalait sur tout le côté gauche. S'armant de son bout de tissu, l'ukrainienne pressa le ventre mutilé du blessé, absorbant ainsi le surplus de sang.  
Et seulement quelques secondes après, le tissu blanc était devenu rouge sombre.

Pour Ukraine, ce fut sans doute l'une des pires épreuves de sa vie. Elle tenait entre ses mains la vie de son petit frère, qui venait de voir sa capitale brûler et tomber dans un gouffre de mort. Il lui fallait prévenir Natalya, sa sœur, et surtout les Alliés d'une tragédie doublée d'une déclaration de guerre. Elle devait calmer les russes, qui devaient commencer à se douter que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire dans leur capitale. Tellement de chose qu'elle aurait préférer ne jamais faire.

- "Grande sœur..."

Sortant de ses sombres pensées, la jeune fille tourna rapidement son visage vers le russe, dont les yeux violets commençaient à s'ouvrir, lentement. Quelques coupures par ci par là, un hématome bien visible sur le front; elle ne pût s'empêcher de le serrer contre elle d'un geste maternelle, faisant sourire légèrement l'homme.

- "Tout vas bien, la rassura t-il d'une voix douce.

- Je vais te ramener chez moi, murmura la blonde.

- Ne t'embête pas pour moi... Pars d'ici, il risque de revenir!

- Chuut. Ta capitale est dans un...sale état. Tu es blessé, laisse moi faire."

Ivan hésita puis hocha la tête et s'appuya légèrement sur les épaules robustes de la blonde pour finir sur ses deux pieds. Il tenta de marcher, mais de violents tremblements dût à sa blessure, qui le percuta violemment, le fit se pencher dangereusement en avant, lui promettant une chute lourde sur le sol. Venant à son secours, l'ukrainienne passa son bras dans son dos et le souleva, l'air déterminé, malgré les quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de son visage. Voir la Russie dans un tel état de faiblesse était trop dur pour elle.  
Ravalant son appréhension, elle regarda le pays et sourit légèrement, tentant de reprendre du courage.

- "Allez, on rentre à la maison", souffla t-elle, en caressant la joue pleines de cendres et de poussières de son petit frère.

* * *

Assis confortablement sur un fauteuil rouge, un homme aux yeux rouges-violets souriait d'un air satisfait. La lumière de la pièce ne se reflétait que grâce à quelques bougies posées en hauteur sur des meubles à moitié pourris, et seul la pénombre partageait les couleurs de la petite salle avec les lueurs vacillantes des flammes. C'était un endroit froid, inquiétant et douteux.  
L'homme semblait pourtant parfaitement à l'aise dans cet univers noir et silencieux. Silence qui fut rompu par le grincement de la porte devant lui, et les bruits de pas lourds qui suivirent. Sept silhouettes s'avancèrent face à l'homme déjà présent. Tous avaient au fond des yeux une lueur rouge inquiétante, qui brillait d'une lumière malsaine parmi les ombres.

- "Alors? "

La voix dure, stricte, coupante de la première silhouette résonna contre les murs de briques. Plusieurs des autres personnes présentes se retournèrent vers elle, dont l'homme aux yeux violets-rouges, qui se redressa dans son siège avant de rétorquait d'un ton arrogant:

- "Da... Moscou n'existe plus. Ce n'est plus qu'une ville rempli de cadavres et de poussière.

- Parfait, murmura la même voix efficace de la première silhouette.

- Et Russie? Dans quel état est-il? demanda d'un accent anglais une autre personne.

- Grièvement blessé, mais il s'en sortira à coup sûr."

Plusieurs têtes approuvèrent, avant sur l'une d'elle, aux yeux bleus vifs-rouges ne passe sa main dans son blouson marron et sorte une grande carte du monde. La plaçant correctement sur l'un des vieux meubles, il la fixa longuement avant de se faire rejoindre par le reste des personnes présentes. La silhouette la plus petite se saisit de l'une des bougies et la rapprocha du côté est de la carte. Bien visible, un point rouge vif était dessiné sur l'emplacement de Moscou, au centre de la Russie.

- "Ça c'est fait-aru, ricana le détenteur de la bougie.

- Ce n'était qu'une prévention. Une mise en bouche, susurra d'une voix douce une silhouette aux yeux bleus océans-rouges, Il ne faudrait pas leur faire attendre plus longtemps l'entrée.

- Tu viens bien de ton pays, toi...", grommela l'homme à l'accent anglais.

Un sourire de coin apparut sur le visage du concerné, avant de refaire place à un air sérieux, qui rappela à l'ordre son voisin qui semblait être anglais. Jetant un regard froid aux deux fauteurs de trouble, la première silhouette s'avança et observa de plus près la carte. Un silence pesant s'installa sur la salle, redonnant au lieu un côté froid, inaccessible.  
Puis, l'homme à la voix coupante croisa les mains dans son dos et jeta un regard satisfait à son voisin, qui frissonna légèrement.

- "Tu me donnes le crayon, l'italien? demanda celle-ci.

- Bien sûr~!"

Ledit voisin sortit de sa poche un feutre basique, de couleur rouge, un air carnassier plaqué au visage. L'autre saisit avec force l'objet et se pencha sur la carte. De nouveau, les silhouettes se turent, laissant comme seul volume sonore le frottement du feutre contre le papier rugueux. Et après quelques secondes d'attente, il se releva et laissa la place à ses partenaires, qui sautèrent de joie.

- "Très bon choix, deutsche! ricana l'homme aux yeux bleus vifs-rouges.

- Enfin...", murmura celui à l'accent anglais, qui créa quelques étincelles noires entre ses doigts.

_De la magie noire._

- "J'ai tellement hâte de revoir mon pays, soupira son voisin.

- Yeah! Vous avez intérêt à tout faire disparaître, les gars!

- Compte sur nous, le héros."

Sur la carte deux nouveaux points rouges étaient apparus. L'un sur Paris, l'autre sur Londres. 

* * *

**À suivre...**

Notes de l'auteur:

Premier chapitre posté! Enfin!  
J'ai mis pas mal de temps pour l'écrire, à chaque fois que je le relisais, il me semblait qu'il fallait changer au moins une chose, c'était lassant...  
Mais je me suis bien plu à l'écrire tout de même, c'était un sujet que j'avais vraiment envie d'aborder.  
Je me suis aidée des diverses vidéos sur youtube traitant de Dark!Hetalia ou parfois HetaOni, si j'en retrouve des chouettes, je mettrai les liens.

Le premier chapitre concerne plus Ivan, là encore une envie soudaine de faire du russe le premier persécuté mais rassurez-vous, je l'adore hein! C'est pas par pure vengeance!  
Les prochains chapitres seront plus divers, et moins centrés sur un personnage en particulier.

A little review, pleaaaase? (^w^)


	2. Chapitre 2

**Dark! me-Chapitre 2**

**Disclamer:** Hetalia ne m'appartient pas...

**Pairings:** On ne le cachera pas... du FrUK! Le reste est une surprise! :3

Et le chapitre 2 est dans la piste! Cette fois-ci, mes deux chouchous font leur apparition! Écriture de ce chapitre sur la plage, au soleil, une canette d'Ice Tea et un paquet de BN dans les mains, c'est sûrement les meilleurs conditions pour écrire une fiction portant sur le désespoir, la mort, la tristesse, l'apocalypse... Bwaaaaaaah, quel rapport?!

L'autre soir j'ai regardé Snowpiercer, un film awesome! Il m'a parfois inspiré pour quelques idées dans les chapitres suivants... En tout cas, je vous le conseille; c'est une bombe!

Une chanson pour ce chapitre? Euuuuuuh... J'ai beaucoup écouté _Love drunk _de_ BoylikeGirls_. Et _The world is mine_ de _Coldplay_.

Bref, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Nouvelles proies**

Petit à petit, les esprits de Russie revinrent, et il pût de nouveau affirmer que sa capitale n'était plus. Car même si sa grande sœur tentait de le rassurer, en le cajolant ou en lui offrant ses services de douce infirmière, il savait pertinemment qu'elle minimalisait toujours l'état de Moscou. La brûlure vive qui animait la poitrine du russe trahissait ses paroles; elle ne pouvait que lui prouver qu'une partie importante de lui s'était faite massacrer sans vergogne.

Sa tête le cognait, lui faisant l'effet d'avoir du plomb dans le cerveau, les nombreuses coupures qui traçaient les veines de son corps le piquait sans cesse et son bassin était trop douloureux pour qu'il puisse se lever ou même se redresser. Il devait se contentait de rester allongé comme une poupée de chiffon, incapable de bouger de son propre chef.

Cette pensée de lui-même le dégoûta, et il se promit de ne plus jamais finir dans cet état.  
Silencieux, la nation soviétique semblait tirailler par des vagues de désespoir et de rancœur, qu'il gardait au fond de lui-même, mais que l'éclat sombre et brillant de ses yeux violets dévoilaient.

Face à lui, Katyusha faisait tourner une petite cuillère dans un un chocolat chaud qu'elle venait juste de préparer. À côté d'elle, Toris tenait entre ses bras tremblants Lettonie, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, les épaules affaissées, les cheveux en bataille. Un peu plus loin, Estonie était face à la fenêtre, le dos tourné à Ivan. Seules ses épaules secouées de sanglots démontrait sa peur et sa tristesse de voir son chef dans un état aussi faible. Sa petite sœur, Natalya, avait été transporté dans une salle spéciale, celle-ci menaçant tout ceux qu'elle croisait avec ses couteaux, les yeux rempli de larmes de rage.

_Bon sang, il aurait donné sa vie plutôt que de se montrer aussi misérable devant ses compatriotes._

- "J'ai appelé Amérique, la voix fluette d'Ukraine traversa sans force la pièce, Il a dit vouloir venir ici et rassembler le G8.

- Da.

- On ne sait pas encore qui a fait ça, mais on poursuit les recherches. Ton boss est dans un sale état, mais il n'est pas mort. Les habitants de ton pays sont confus, ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe. Il fait vite agir, ou ça va finir en bain de sang".

Ivan se contenta de hocher la tête, sachant pertinemment les propos de sa sœur. Il le ressentait au fond de lui; une peur intense, des doutes, des questions, des pleurs et la terrible impression d'être la cible d'un ennemi beaucoup plus puissant.

Les yeux cernés de la nation russe se remplir petit à petit de larmes, qu'elle n'eut pas la force de retenir, et qui tombèrent, une à une, sur ses joues mutilés, puis dans son cou, le faisant frissonner, pour finir leur route contre son torse couvert de bandages et de tâches grandissantes de sang, qui finirent par se mélanger aux gouttes salées, créant ainsi un mélange désordonné entre le liquide rouge et l'eau salée translucide, comme un trouble entre la mort et l'espoir.

- "On... On va vous venger! annonça soudain Eduard en se retournant vers le lit du blessé, la voix encore vacillante, On ne va pas se laisser faire, hein? Nous sommes les soviétiques, on va leur montrer...

- Eduard.."

Plus proche du russe, le lithuanien venait de murmurer le nom de son ami à lunettes, une expression de douleur plaquée au visage.

- "Tu veux vraiment que le boss finisse par être incapable d'assumer son rôle de nation?! On est là pour le soutenir! Tu le sais!

- Et notre peuple alors?! Estonie, ce n'est pas un simple incident diplomatique. C'est sans nul doute une déclaration de guerre par un ennemi bien plus puissant que nous".

Le russe s'aida alors de sa grande sœur, qui se taisait, les yeux embués,pour relever le haut de son corps, et malgré les piques de douleur et une sensation d'avoir été mutilé au couteau au niveau de son bassin, il regarda avec nostalgie ses compagnons de toujours, qui continuaient leurs débats malgré les infimes plaintes de Raivis, et saisit le chocolat chaud qu'Ukraine lui tendait, sous son œil protecteur qui le réchauffait au fond de son cœur.

* * *

De nouveau,Francis sentit une secousse dans les tréfonds de la ville de Paris. C'était la cinquième fois en moins de vingt secondes, et il lui semblait qu'elles se faisaient plus violente à chaque détonation. Comme des explosions qui se rapprocherait lentement. Quelques bibelots étaient déjà tombés au sol, et lui-même se cramponnait à une commode pour rester sur ses deux pieds.

- "Francis?"

La voix inquiète d'Arthur Kirkland s'échappait du téléphone qu'il tenait fermement d'une main. Le français l'ignora et se concentra sur ses étranges explosions. L'air crispé, perdu, terrifié, il regardait par la baie vitrée de l'appartement. De la fumée s'échappait de quelques bâtiments à moitiés détruits. Des gens couraient dans les rues, en criant. Pourtant aucun camion de pompier, ou de voiture de police. C'était étrange. Presque irréel.

Mais les "boum" qui percutaient ses oreilles étaient bien réelles, et son équilibre se rompait à chaque détonations. Il était à moitié avachit sur le meuble, un petit bout de plafond qui s'était détaché trônant sur sa chevelure blonde, ainsi que de la poussière blanche sur son nez et sur ses épaules. Ça devenait inquiétant. Vraiment.

- "Hey! Wanker! s'écria la voix aiguë mais énervé de son voisin d'Outre-Manche.

- Arthur, il se passe quelque chose d'étrange , répondit-il calmement en reprenant le portable contre son oreille, essayant au mieux de contrôler sa respiration.

-... Comme d'habitude dans ton pays!

- J'aurai bien rigoler si ces trucs étranges n'étaient pas des-"

Nouvelle détonation, qui acheva de rompre l'équilibre de Francis, qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Vite, il redressa la tête vers la vitre; une nouvelle trainée de fumée s'éleva dans les airs. Il grogna, enleva sa veste bleue devenu grise avec la poussière du plafond et se redressa lentement. Il n'y comprenait rien, et ça ne lui plaisait pas. Des simulations? Des essais?

Des hypothèses ridicules, il le savait, mais le blond tentait de se rassurer; lorsqu'il paniquait, il avait tendance à faire n'importe quoi, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de la protection de ses habitants.

- "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?! hurla Arthur, lassé d'être dans le flou.

- Des explosions de bombes..., murmura France.

- Heiiiiiin?! W-Wait. It´s not..."

Et alors que le blond allait répliquer, un nouveau bruit d'explosion, beaucoup plus proche, le coupa. Deux secondes passèrent, longues, chargées d'incompréhension, avant qu'il ne se prenne des centaines de bouts de verres fins dans le corps, lui faisait l'effet de s'être plongé dans un cactus. Partout, son corps criait de douleur, et il pût distinguer quelques gouttes de sang volant à cause du choc du verre contre sa peau.  
Un cri lui échappa, mais il fut étouffé par une main gantée qui vint se plaquer contre sa bouche, vite suivie par des bras qui s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, avec une force incroyable.

Francis tenta de se dégager de cette étreinte forcée, balançant des coups de coude au hasard, et essayant de mordre la main qui lui emprisonnait la bouche. Mais ses efforts étaient vains, son agresseur était beaucoup plus costaud que lui.  
Résumons, un homme avait foncé dans sa baie vitrée et l'avait empoigné pour qu'il ne bouge plus.

Dans quel but, il ne savait pas. Comment avait-il réussi cet exploit? Une question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

Il se concentra alors sur la voix passablement vulgaire d'Arthur, qui continuait sa tirade, lui promettant mille et une souffrance s'il ne lui disait pas maintenant ce qu'il se passait. Mais bien vite, le téléphone où l'anglais vociférait des insultes incompréhensibles lui fut arraché des mains, malgré sa tentative de le récupérer. Lentement, il sentit l'homme amener l'appareil à son oreille et siffler de stupéfaction.

- "Il a vraiment pas de manières cet Angleterre", soupira t-il d'une voix faussement embêté.

Puis il raccrocha net au nez d'Arthur.

Cette voix... Francis la reconnaissait. Enfin, il hésita longuement à avouer la reconnaitre. Personne à part lui ne possédait un timbre de voix aussi délicat et enjoué. Aussi doux, sensuel , calme, apaisant; aussi français. Cet homme avait sa voix. Stupéfait, il leva les yeux et croisa une pair de pupilles bleus océans-rouges, le fixant, les yeux plissés, qui lui glaça le sang. Elles lui étaient tellement similaires. Si on retirait la lueur rouge sang qui les rendait sombres, on obtenait ses yeux. Trop de ressemblances avec lui-même, ce type était étrange.

- "Qui..? parvint-il à dire à travers les doigts de son agresseur, qui commençait à le faire avancer dangereusement vers l'ancienne baie vitrée, qui laissait maintenant place au vide, fouettant leurs cheveux contre leurs visages.

- Oh France, tout de même", railla l'autre.

Francis réprima un grognement. Si seulement il pouvait se retourner pour voir le type. Il tenta de lui donner un coup de pied contre le genou, mais l'homme l'avait sentit venir; il décala sa jambe et en profita pour la balancer contre son tibia. Le blond grogna de douleur et d'énervement; le type venait clairement de lui dire de ne pas opposer de résistance. Le maître c'était lui, pas Francis.

Soudain, la nation française sentit son pied buter contre quelque chose de dur. Portant son regard vers le sol, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait à cinq étages du sol. L'homme et lui étaient penchés au-dessus de l'ancienne baie vitrée. Puis ils sautèrent. _Attendez... Quoi?!_

À peine le temps d'avoir des sueurs froides dans le dos que Francis sentit l'air se fendre autour de son corps et de celui de son agresseur, et une sensation de vertige lui prit les tripes. Il hurla, et se prépara au choc qui l'attendait en bas. Bon, il n'allait pas mourir mais il ne sortirait pas indemne d'une telle chute, et encore moins son agresseur.

- "On atterrit, monsieur Bonnefoy", chuchota dans le creux de son oreille celui-ci, qui le tenait encore fermement dans ses bras, pas le moindre du monde paniqué.

Francis glapit et ferma avec force ses paupières, se crispant, attendant le choc.

* * *

De son côté, Arthur ruminait. C'était Francis qui l'avait appelé en début d'après-midi, pour une raison stupide, comme d'habitude. Et là, il lui raccrochait au nez, en se moquant de lui. Surtout qu'il avait reçu l'appel de Francis en même temps qu'une certaine nation américaine, qu'il avait décidé d'ignorer pour répondre à son voisin d'Outre-Manche.

Il posa rageusement le téléphone sur sa commode d'acajou, et avança d'un pas rapide vers son fauteuil, qui grinça légèrement. Ses yeux émeraudes se fermèrent et seul son souffle contrôlé animait la pièce. Une mauvaise impression tiraillait son ventre; il tenta de se calmer.

Puis Arthur ressentît une vague de chaleur qui traversa sa poitrine. Comme une flamme qui brûlerait ses os, petit à petit, les faisant noircir et redevenir cendre. Son sang se glaça, sa chair se liquéfia, un goût âcre de bile s'installa dans sa gorge.

Il ouvrit les yeux, le front en sueur. Il tremblait et se tenait fermement aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil, qui grinçait de plus belle.

- "Bloody hell..., murmura t-il, Qu'est ce que c'était que ça... "

Une illusion macabre, qui fit craindre le pire à l'anglais. De nouveau, une torpeur le prit, et il pût s'apercevoir en train de se vider de son sang et-

- "De la magie noire!" s'écria t-il avec puissance en se relevant.

Il se jeta sur la porte d'entrée et descendit les escaliers précipitamment, ignorant les diverses personnes du Buckingham Palace qui se retournait vers lui, étonné de le voir aussi pressé. L'air lourd de Londres l'entoura lorsqu'il sortit dans la rue, l'oppressant, lui écrasant la poitrine, lui broyant les os.

-" Bon sang", cracha Arthur en relevant la tête vers le ciel, gris sombre.

Trop sombre même. Comme si il se transformait en trou noir, aspirant tout sur son passage. Les passants anglais contemplaient eux aussi cette espèce de tourbillon de cendres et de poussières. Mais le blond aux yeux verts devait être le seul à identifier ses fragments gris comme étant des molécules de magie noire, une magie ancienne que seules quelques personnes pouvaient utiliser.  
C'était irréel. Puis Arthur repensa à Francis et à ses étranges explosions en plein milieu de Paris. Peut-être que c'était plus grave que ce qu'il pensait. Peut-être sur le français était vraiment en danger.

Son ventre se serra mais il garda la tête haute, face au trou noir qui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Il lui fallait protéger ses citoyens. Apparemment, quelqu'un leurs en voulait, à lui et France.

Un flash lui revint et il serra les poings.

Son protégé américain lui avait également téléphoné... Et si Alfred l'avait appelé pour une raison semblable? Était-il lui aussi dans une mauvaise posture?  
De nouveau l'anglais sentit un sentiment de malaise le prendre, mais des cris stridents le ramenèrent à la réalité. Plusieurs londoniens s'effondrèrent sur le goudron des routes et des trottoirs, comme des poupées de chiffons. Un à un, lentement, avec une sorte de fumée noire suivant leurs chutes.

- "What's going on?!" hurla une femme près de lui, qui s'écroula dans la seconde suivante.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux de peur et de surprise. Oui, lui aussi aurai aimé savoir quel malheur avait frappé sa capitale. Son cœur se serra violemment dans sa poitrine, et lui dicta de faire quelque chose pour sauver ces humains, les siens.

- "Shit! Shit! SHIT!"

Il se jeta sur un des soldats du Buckingham Palace, immobile au sol. Il releva sa tête et posa sa main contre sa poitrine, traversant mentalement le tissus rouge de son uniforme.

-" N... No...", murmura Arthur, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Il tapa rageusement sur le sol et porta son regard vers le ciel déformé, des gouttes salées dégoulinant sur ses joues.  
Le soldat royal était mort. Il devait donc en être de même pour toutes les personnes présentes et touchés par cette foutue fumée noire à Londres à ce moment-là.

* * *

Le visage sombre aux yeux verts sanglants se fendit en un sourire étrangement heureux. Entre ses mains se tenait un livre orné d'une couverte blanche, avec un pentacle noire au centre. Une lueur noire inquiétante se dégageait de l'ouvrage, et scintillait contre le visage de l'homme. Malgré quelques gouttes de sueur tombant une à une contre son cou découvert par une chemise noire ouverte jusqu'à la poitrine, il semblait en pleine forme et d'humeur joyeuse.

- "Well, my dearie Arthur, let´s play a little!"

Il avança de quelques pas vers l'avant, abandonnant le cercle magique noir dessiné au-dessus d'un sol de brouillard. L'homme trônait sur le haut de l'étrange trou noir qui couvrait Londres. Il fit un signe d'une main et des ailes de feu grise apparurent dans son dos.

- "Je me demande où en est dark frog...", soupira t-il en se penchant vers le vide.

Puis il sauta, attendit que ses ailes planent au dessus de l'air, le portant tranquillement vers la place du Buckingam Palace. À terre, des centaines de cadavres gisaient lamentablement, entourés par des fragments de fumée noire. Un silence de mort dominait toute la ville anglaise. L'homme ne pût qu'être heureux d'avoir provoqué cette vision digne d'un film d'horreur de renommé.  
Lentement, avec délectation, vicieusement, il atterrit face à Arthur, encore agenouillé contre le soldat. Le type ricana et balança le casque abandonné du mort contre les pieds de la nation anglaise, qui releva paresseusement la tête.

Ses yeux verts émeraudes brillaient d'une lueur de vengeance et de colère, se reflétant contre les pupilles vertes-rouges de son vis-à-vis.

* * *

**À suivre...**

Je suis horrible avec mes personnages... Désolée... Bwaaaaah..  
A little review, pleaaaase? (^w^)


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark! me-Chapitre 3 **

**Disclamer**: Hetalia est à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Pairings**: FrUK,et...on va attendre la suite pour connaître la suite!

J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre! Allez savoir pourquoi...

Niveau chanson... Huuuum... Je suis en ce moment en train d'écouter _Carrot and Stick_, chantées par Ukraine et Biélorussie. Il y a un truc avec cette chanson qui fait que je l'adore, mais je ne sais pas quoi...

Les événements sont plutôt lents, mais ce n'est que le début, rassurez-vous!

_Bref._  
Place au chapitre.  
Et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Rivaux éternels**

Alfred osa enfin regarder la vidéo qu'un avion russe avait prit en passant au-dessus des restes de Moscou, quelques heures après la supposée attaque terroriste.

On lui avait parler de cette nouvelle ce matin même. C'était Ukraine, qui d'une voix sanglotante, l'avait appelé en catastrophe. Aussitôt il avait prévenu son président.  
À l'heure actuelle, tous les grands des gouvernements de tous les pays devaient être au courant.

Cette histoire le répugnait, et Alfred aurait donné n'importe quoi pour connaître les coupables. Car c'était tout simplement impossible de provoquer l'effondrement d'une capitale seul, c'était surhumain.

Ses yeux bleus fixaient avec attention l'écran géant de son bureau de Washington. Les visions de destruction se succédaient, et une impression de déjà vu le prit de court.  
Il hoqueta et toussa. Son ventre se tordît, et il laissa tomber sa tête contre le métal gris qui recouvrait son bureau. Le froid contre son front l'apaisa, et il s'obligea à se ressaisir.

Lui qui avait décidé d'oublier ce jour maudit des américains.

Il avait ensuite saisit son téléphone et appelé les membres du G8. Une réunion d'urgence était à organiser dans les plus brefs délais.  
Suite à une conversation rapide avec Ludwig, la nation allemande, il fut convenu que le regroupement se déroulerais en Ukraine. Ils iraient ensuite en exploration dans la capitale russe.

Bien sur, ça l'intriguait que Francis et Arthur n'aient pas répondu à son appel, mais il avait fait passé le mot par leurs boss. Si tout allait bien, ils seraient tout les deux présents lors de cette réunion.  
Pourtant la jeune nation avait une désagréable impression, au plus profond de lui.

Il soupira, saisit d'une main son coca, abandonnant ses appréhensions sur son bureau pour aller se préparer à revoir son rival soviétique.

* * *

Ses jambes étaient comme du coton, sa peau était parsemée de fines coupures et ses épaules le faisait vraiment souffrir; mais hormis ces quelques détails, Francis s'en sortait plutôt bien. Pour le moment.

Il avait atterrit brusquement au sol, après s'être vu forcé de sauter de son appartement au cinquième étage d'un immeuble luxueux de Paris. Ses pieds avait encaissé le choc, et il avait faillit s'écrouler par terre; mais son mystérieux agresseur l'avait déposé délicatement sur le rebord d'un trottoir.

- Tu es encore bien, ne t'inquiète pas, siffla l'autre en riant.

Francis eut envie de répliquer mais une douleur vive et soudaine traversa sa poitrine, et sa main agrippa la chemise blanche qui la recouvrait. Il gémit doucement, les yeux plissés.  
Cette blessure, il la connaissait. C'était celle qu'une nation subissait lorsqu'elle perdait une partie d'elle-même.  
Merde.

- Tu commences enfin à le ressentir! ricana son agresseur.

- De... De quoi?! s'écria le blond.

- Attends un peu...

Francis se tourna vers lui et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le visage de l'homme.

Il était exactement comme lui, sauf ses yeux, qui étaient bleus avec une lueur vacillante de rouge sang. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plus cendrés, et un peu plus bouclés. Ils étaient attachés grâce à un simple ruban de soir rouge. Un long manteau bleu clair qui tombait contre le creux de ses genoux et une chemise blanche recouvraient ses fines épaules. Une broche dorée représentant un lys, une chaîne en or qui traversait son torse et des ornements d'argent le rendait élégant et noble.  
Seules les tâches de sang épaisses qui parsemaient son corps et une lame aiguisée d'une épée d'escrime détruisaient le beau tableau.

- Qui es-tu?! s'écria Francis en sautant au cou de son semblable qui le repoussa du pommeau de son épée.

- Je ne te fais donc pas pensez à quelqu'un? soupira t-il, l'air moqueur.

Le blond pesta et recula de quelques pas, les yeux plissés. L'autre se foutait de lui et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Tu es comme moi, répondit le français d'un ton désinvolte, Un usurpateur? Un clone?

- Non, non, non... Juste une partie de toi, répliqua l'autre blond.

- ... Comment ça?

Une désagréable impression de terreur le prit, et son visage avait perdu toute trace de confiance. Il ne comprenait rien, mais il avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait connaître les réponses au fond de lui. Pourtant...

- Dis moi ce que tu es! gronda t-il, en plongeant son regard inquisiteur dans les pupilles bleus-rouges de son vis-à-vis.

- Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je suis une partie de toi-même, mon cher France. Une partie que tu as rejeté, que tu t'es forcé d'oublier. À deux, nous formons une seule personne, complète.

- De quoi parles-tu?!

L'homme sourit, et s'avança vers la nation, qui n'en pouvait plus d'être dans le flou.

- Je suis la partie noire de l'histoire de la France, clama t-il d'un ton grave, Je suis la partie qui renferme toutes les horreurs que tu as subit et que tu as fait subir. Je suis ta part d'ombre.

- Je ne te connais pas.

Ou plutôt Francis essayait de s'en convaincre. Cet aspect de la France l'avait rongé par le passé, comme bien d'autres nations. Les revers de la médaille de la victoire, les épidémies, les divisions entre un peuple d'un même pays, les années noires de l'Histoire... Tout se répercutaient sur elles. Et alors les nations devenaient dangereuse, faible ou trop puissante, vulnérable.

- Je suis né de tes peurs, de tes doutes, de tes folies, de tes envie de vengeance, des sentiments les plus noirs qui puissent exister en toi, continua sa part d'ombre.

-... Comment dois-je t'appeler?

- Dark France. Dark, comme notre essence de vie, et France, enfin le nom de notre pays. C'est comme ça qu'on se nomme.

- Qu'on...?

Dark France eut un fin sourire.

- Nous sommes aussi nombreux que toutes les nations de ce monde.

Francis recula, effrayé. C'était mauvais toute cette histoire. Si ces sortes de doubles maléfiques existaient bien et qu'elles avaient décidés d'agir, la Terre risquait gros.

Subitement, le blond se sentit comme transpercé par une aiguille au niveau de la poitrine. Encore.

Lentement, Francis se tourna vers son double. Il jubilait, les yeux brillants d'une lueur de meurtrier. Puis soudain, il claqua des doigts et se tourna vers Francis.

- Attention! lança t-il, en sautant en arrière, tenant fermement son épée d'une main.

Une seconde passa. Et l'immeuble de Francis s'écroula au sol, dans un immonde bruit de fracas de pierre, de verre et de béton. Le sol trembla et la nation française se retrouva les genoux contre le bitume, et il mît ses bras devant sa tête, se protégeant des milliers de projectiles balancés dans l'explosion. L'immeuble venait d'exploser.

Une épaisse fumée marron enveloppa le blond aux yeux bleus qui se regroupa contre ses genoux, se créant une protection. Puis il sentit les bras de son double le soulever et le serrer contre lui. De l'air fusa contre son oreille; il était de nouveau en l'air. Francis ouvrit les yeux et vit que Dark France l'emmenait vers la Tout Eiffel, en sautant sur des murs invisibles, juste au dessus des toits. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas le vertige. N'empêche, ça intriguait la nation française. Son double serait capable d'utiliser la magie..?

- Lâche-moi, marmonna t-il en se débattant.

- Pas tout de suite! ricana l'homme aux yeux bleus-rouges, qui atterrit brusquement sur le troisième étage de la construction de fer.

Le vent fouettait leurs visages, et Francis dut se retenir aux barres pour ne pas tomber. Puis il releva la tête et constata avec horreur que des vingtaines d'incendies embrasaient la capitale. Des sirènes grondaient dans les rues.

- Ta ville..., lui susurra Dark France, en se rapprochant à pas feutré.

- Espèce de... C'est toi qui a fait tout ça?!

- En même temps, les pompiers et les forces de l'ordre n'ont rien pût faire... Je m'étais déjà occupé d'eux.

- Connard! Tu vas me le payer!

Une voix en lui hurlait de ne pas réfléchir et de tuer directement son adversaire. Une autre lui reprochait de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt. Il sauta sur une barre de fer et s'y cramponna de toute ses forces. Quelques personnes hurlèrent d'en bas en le voyant ainsi. Francis te a tant bien se mal de conserver sa classe habituelle et leur fit un clin d'œil. Pour rien au monde il ne laisserait sa beauté de côté.

Il continua de sauter de barre en barre pour atterrir sur la plate-forme, où l'attendait son double, son éternel sourire satisfait sur la bouche. Puis de nouvelles détonations retentirent, et Francis pût voir des bouts d'immeubles voler dans le ciel.

- Non! cria t-il, la douleur foudroyant sa poitrine.

Un quart de la ville de Paris en fumée, et les personnes s'y trouvant avec. Des larmes de rage montèrent aux yeux de Francis, qui sauta sur son adversaire et lui balança son coude contre le nez. Un craquement sinistre retentit et une flopée de liquide chaud dégoulina sur le visage de son double.

- Petit con va! hurla celui-ci en répliquant par un coup de pied dans les côtes du français, qui valsa à plusieurs mètres.

Francis se releva difficilement, savourant tout de même de voir son adversaire se tenir avec douleur le nez déformé et en sang.

- Toi...

Dark France plongea sur lui et jeta avec force son poing dans sa poitrine déjà douloureuse, qui lui arracha un cri. Le blond tomba les genoux au sol, se tenant le cœur, les yeux dilatés. Mais l'autre ne se contenta pas d'un simple coup; il enchaîna les coups de pieds, les entailles avec la pointe de son épée et les brisements d'os sous son poids. Bien vite Francis se trouva à demi-conscient, l'esprit divaguant.

- Depuis le temps que j'en rêve, marmonna t-il en regardant avec une certaine satisfaction le corps meurtri à ses pieds.

Puis le double s'écarta et s'occupa de son hémorragie, qui le lançait depuis le commencement de son défoulement. Il arracha un morceau de la chemise du blond et le posa contre ses narines.

- Arthur? Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Derrière lui, Francis regardait avec des yeux ronds un point dans le ciel.

* * *

Arthur n'avait pas réfléchi. Il avait juste foncé sur l'homme aux yeux verts-rouges et l'avait rué de coups.

- Ce n'est pas efficace.

L'homme souriait toujours, et ne semblait pas affecté par les races violettes qui prenait place sur son visage. Il adorait voir son adversaire gaspiller inutilement ses forces en déchargeant toute sa haine contre lui. Ses larmes tombaient une par une contre sa peau. Sa respiration saccadé le faisait languir.  
Il voulait détruire complètement l'anglais.

Il se dégagea d'un geste violent et passa une main contre son visage. Une boule d'énergie noire apparut pour disparaître aussitôt. Les traces violettes avaient disparues.

- De la magie de soins..., marmonna Arthur, en louchant sur la main entourée de noire de l'homme, Tu n'es pas ma part d'ombre pour rien.

- Effectivement, répondit froidement Dark England.

Alors le petit anglais avait compris. Il était intelligent parfois... La magie, semblable à la sienne mais rempli de haine, d'obsession et de rancœur avait dut l'éclairer.

Sa bouche se fendit en un sourire, et il fit apparaître une longue trainée de fumée qui vont de loger dans le ciel sombre de Londres.

- Une brèche magique?

Arthur observa avec attention l'espèce de rectangle noir qui coupait les nuages gris. Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de la détailler plus finement, car une boule d'énergie noire venait de percuter son flanc droit. Il jura et créa une vague de magie verte pour la balancer sur Dark England, qui était visiblement en position d'attaque. Il n'eut d'ailleurs aucun mal à l'esquiver.

Mais l'anglais ne se découragea pas, et il décocha des dizaines de flèches magiques vertes, grâce à l'arc qu'il venait de faire apparaître, et l'une d'elle se plana dans l'épaule droite de son adversaire, qui répliqua par un torrent de fines aiguilles noires.

Arthur se décala vers la gauche et fit disparaître son arc, laissant place à un bouclier immense, avec les armoiries de l'Angleterre sur le plastron. Les aiguilles vinrent se planter une à une contre l'arme, faisant rager Dark England.

- Arthur? Qu'est ce que tu fais?

Surpris d'entendre son nom, l'anglais sursauta et releva la tête vers la brèche magique que son ennemi avait crée plus tôt.

À l'intérieur, il pût apercevoir son rival aux yeux bleus océans, tremblant et blessé sur le sol froid d'une rue de Paris. Devant lui, un homme semblable habillé d'un long manteau bleu, d'une chemise blanche parsemée de broderies or et d'un pantalon marron soyeux l'observait silencieusement en tamponnant avec un bout de tissu blanc son nez, qui semblait dans un sale état; le benjamin des Kirkland pût apercevoir l'éclat d'une longue épée d'escrime, qui le fit frissonner.

Dark France. Un double maléfique aux yeux perçants et à l'air fiévreux et vengeur. Mais terriblement attirant et séduisant. Arthur ravala sa salive et se tourna vers Francis, qui le regardait surpris.

Il dût se faire violence pour ne pas foncer dans la brèche et accourir auprès de lui. Voir le blond dans cet état de faiblesse et de perdant lui serra le cœur. Seules deux personnes avaient déjà réussi à faire plier le français jusqu'à cet image, et Arthur en faisait partit.

- Hé dark frog! s'écria le double de la nation anglaise, Tu l'as pas encore tué?!

- La ferme, rosbif maléfique! Et toi non plus je te signale! répliqua ladite frog, qui regarda d'un air agacé son coéquipier.

- La partie d'ombre d'Arthur.., murmura Francis, qui eut la force de se relever, au grand soulagement de l'anglais, puis il lança, d'un ton plus fort, Tu en as aussi après le reste de toi-même?

- Exactement! s'exclama Dark England, tout heureux.

- Pourquoi as-tu créer cette brèche? demanda l'ombre du blond, qui coupa l'english dans sa joie, Je ne voulais pas vraiment voir ta sale tête!

- Pour voir où tu en étais, my darkie frenchie. Si tu n'avais pas besoin de mon aide.

- Non merci! gronda l'autre.

Et pendant que les doubles se lançaient des piques, les deux nations présentes se fixaient intensément, l'air inquiet.

- Le tien n'a même pas des égratignures!

- Tu a à peine tué le quart des habitants de Paris!

- Idiot d'anglais!

Ledit idiot ricana et s'avança vers la brèche magique. Il considéra quelques secondes Francis, puis se retourna pour regarder Arthur. Une lueur nouvelle s'alluma dans ses yeux. Et il reporta son attention vers Dark France, qui n'avait pas cessé de faire une mine contrariée.

- J'ai une idée, darkie.

- Dis toujours.

- On va voir qui de nous deux est le plus cruel, veux-tu?

Le français ne répondit pas, cherchant quel plan machiavélique son semblable avait échafaudé dans sa tête. Les bras croisés, il attendait que l'autre poursuive.

Puis Dark England tendit le bras vers un immeuble et fixa intensément son double. Et le bâtiment explosa.

- No!

Arthur s'était prestement relevé et s'était mis à courir vers les restes de briques. Il tomba à genoux et prit une brique dans les mains, les yeux baignés de larmes.

- Arthur! s'écria Francis, en tentant de passer la brèche, qui le repoussa violemment.

- Peux-tu faire mieux? demanda Dark England à l'attention de son rival, ignorant le blond.

- Tu rigoles?

À son tour, Dark France allongea son bras vers une rue parallèle à la place. Et l'endroit complet tomba en ruines, suite à une énorme détonation.  
Francis se tourna lentement vers l'ancienne rue, le visage déformé. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, et il laissa échapper un cri de détresse.

Les deux doubles maléfiques continuèrent leur jeu, sous l'œil impuissant des deux nations européennes. C'était comme une vente aux enchères; celui qui sort le plus gros est gagnant. Plusieurs rues, un quartier, un grand magasin, une place, la Grande Roue de Londres, le musée du Louvres, Big Ben, l'Arc de Triomphe. À chaque explosion, une partie de la vie des deux nations s'envolaient. Un poignard se plantait entre leurs entrailles. Et des nouveaux cris de rage et de désespoir retentissaient dans le silence macabre des deux capitales. C'était devenu un univers étrange, presque irréel. Quelques bâtiments par-ci par là; le reste n'était que les vestiges d'une ancienne capitale.

- On aura bientôt tout rasé.., bougonna Dark England, après avoir épousseté quelques débris traînant sur sa veste noire.

- En attendant je suis en train gagner, soupira d'un air faussement blasé le double français, qui regardait avec une certaine satisfaction l'univers apocalyptique qu'était devenu Paris.

- Shut up, darkie frenchie! Tu vas voir... Je vais tout surpasser, moi! tonna celui aux yeux verts-rouges, qui se tourna vers le bâtiment le plus proche.

Buckingam Palace.

- Non! hurla Arthur, sur le sol, le regard effaré.

Si seulement il pouvait se relever. Si seulement son tortionnaire ne l'avait pas épuisé de toute sa magie. Si seulement il n'avait pas cette douleur fatigante dans la poitrine, qui le clouait lamentablement au sol.

L'anglais laissa échapper un cri . Les joues brûlantes et humides de larmes, il tendit la main vers Francis, de l'autre côté de la brèche. Une voix hurla en lui; il l'ignora.

Mais son rival disparut.

Quelques secondes effrayantes pour Arthur.

Puis il le vit réapparaître derrière Dark France, une épée entre les mains, prêt à la planter dans la poitrine de son double.

* * *

**À suivre...**

J'ai mis du temps à savoir comment commencer ce chapitre. J'ai longuement hésité, puis je me suis dit que la venue d'Alfred me ferait du bien! J'ai eu une période où il m'énervait, mais maintenant je l'adore! *3*

Nous aurons les apparitions de Ludwig, Yao et Féli dans le prochain chapitre! :3

See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark! me-Chapitre 4 **

**Disclamer**: Hetalia est à Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Pairings**: FrUK,et...on va attendre la suite pour connaître la suite!

**Chapitre 4: La lueur rouge**

Ludwig fixait avec des yeux absents le corps démembré d'une des nombreuses victimes de l'attaque sur Moscou. Les reste d'os et de chair avait appartenu à un garçon, qui devait avoir une dizaine d'année. Ses cheveux bruns grisaient à vue d'œil, et ses yeux étaient sortis de leurs orbites. Il avait reçu une projection d'explosion contre la nuque, le faisant tomber net contre le sol, puis s'était fait écrasé par un camion qui tentait de s'enfuir. Le blond releva la tête, et parcourut une dizaine de mètres par ses yeux bleus, où trônait ledit camion, coincé sous un balcon qui s'était détaché.

Plus loin, Feliciano pleurait à chaude larmes contre un lampadaire à moitié plié. Ses joues rebondies étaient rouges, et ses jambes tremblaient. C'était tellement... pathétique.  
Le brun avait beau tenter de paraître fort, son corps prouvait le contraire.

Derrière lui, Yao regardait d'un air horrifié l'horizon. Un mélange étrange de fumée, de cendres, de neige et de nuages avait pris place dans le ciel. Les lumières rouges des hélicoptères transperçaient faiblement l'épaisse couche grise.  
L'asiatique ne pût s'empêcher de penser que c'était comme un miroir.

Le ciel représentait exactement l'état de Moscou.

Alfred, lui, était sur le point de détruire le peu de choses qu'il restait. Voir l'étendu de la haine que l'on portait à Ivan le dégoûtait et l'horripilait. Si seulement il avait été là. Lui, le si puissant America, incapable de protéger son droit d'être le seul à pouvoir faire une telle attaque sur son rival... Il aurait bien rit si ce n'était pas aussi grave.

Mais autre chose l'inquiétait. Arthur, Francis et Kiku n'était pas présent.  
Bon, pour ce qui concernait le premier, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Pour le deuxième, il devait sûrement faire grève, en tant que bon français ronchon. Par contre, le japonais n'avait jamais manqué à une réunion d'urgence. Jamais.

C'était inquiétant. Et Alfred détestait s'inquiéter; surtout pour trois personnes qui, même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, occupaient une place importante dans son cœur.

Enfin, Ludwig les appela et les détailla un à un, une fois les trois autres nations côte à côte. Il soupira gravement en voyant les innombrables larmes de Feliciano, et posa sa main sur son épaule, en signe de réconfort. Yao toussa un peu, respira un bon coup puis lança d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre:

-C'est un vrai désastre-aru.

- Sans blague? T'as compris ça ou? répliqua Alfred, les yeux plissés.

- Du calme, Jones. Nous sommes tous tendus, ne nous disputons pas en plus!

L'américain offrit un regard noir à l'allemand, qui décida de l'ignorer. Ses pensées étaient déjà tournées vers autre chose. Il fronça ses sourcils blonds et s'avança vers un endroit calciné au milieu des restes de voitures. Un trou béant s'était formé, et au centre, des joyaux brillaient.

...Des pierres précieuses?

Ludwig avança lentement vers le creux puis sauta dans hésitation, sous l'œil surpris de Feliciano, qui l'avait suivit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda l'italien, en s'agenouillant au dessus du trou.

- Un chapeau avec des bijoux dessus. Ça me dit quelque chose...

Le blond aux yeux bleus ramena l'objet contre sa poitrine et escalada la petite paroi du trou. Feliciano lui prit la main et le hissa vers lui, le remettant sur pieds. Les deux autres nations présentes les rejoignirent, curieux par la nouvelle trouvaille de l'allemand.

- C'est un "Chapeau de Monomakh"! s'exclama Yao en détaillant la coiffe, les yeux brillants.

- De mono Mac? marmonna l'américain du groupe, méfiant.

- C'est une coiffe que portait les tsars russes-aru. Ils y accrochaient toutes sortes de bijoux et de médailles. C'était luxueux, fait avec des fourrures véritables d'Orient-aru. Seul les Tsars étaient autorisé à les porter. C'était l'un de leur symbole.

- Qu'est ce que ça fait là? grimaça Ludwig, à qui le chapeau ne donnait pas une bonne impression.

- Il vient peut-être d'un musée...

- Ne dois pas ridicule Italie! gronda Alfred, l'air agacé, Aucun musée n'a survécu, comment veux-tu qu'un simple chapeau soit en aussi bon état?

- Je... Je ne sais pas! répondit précipitamment le brun, au bord des larmes.

Le plus jeune du groupe marmonna dans sa barbe puis tourna les talons, en direction de la piste improvisée pour leur hélicoptère. Les autres se regardaient, déroutés. Le comportement agressif de l'américain était rare, et peu de personnes avait osé s'y confronter. Celui-ci s'arrêta soudain et se tourna vers ses compagnons, se demandant pourquoi il ne le suivait pas.

- J'en ai assez vu, on rentre.

- ... D'accord, répondit calmement Ludwig, cédant face au caractère exécrable de son cadet.

L'épée fine se planta juste en dessous de la poitrine de Dark France, qui hurla de douleur. Un flot de liquide rouge aspergea ses beaux vêtements, ainsi que la lame de Francis, qui continuait de s'enfoncer entre les chairs de son double.

Comment avait-il fait ça?

De l'autre côté de la brèche, Arthur regardait la scène les yeux écarquillés, le souffle coupé. Ses cheveux sables, devenus à moitié gris, flottaient légèrement au vent, tandis que son costume était plaqué sur le sol ainsi que le bout de son menton. Il parvint à esquisser un fin sourire, que le français ne pût malheureusement pas voir, concentré à sa tâche.

Dark England, lui, hurla de rage, et se précipita vers son passage magique. Les traits de son visage formés un rictus terrifiant, et une expression de colère immense.

- Dark France!

- Dégage d'ici avec lui, l'anglais maléfique, et reviens pas, ou tu finiras comme lui, marmonna la nation française, qui retira d'un coup sec l'épée du corps secoué de spasmes de son adversaire, qui hoqueta et tomba contre le sol froid du troisième étage de la Tour Eiffel.

Le double maléfique considéra son semblable quelques secondes puis soupira bruyamment, ses yeux brillant de colère tournés vers Francis.

- You will see... I will kill you, bloody french...

Il tendit la main, et une force invisible amena Dark France vers lui, pour le déposer dans ses bras. Le sang recouvrit alors le haut de sa poitrine, ses mains et ses avant-bras, le faisant cracher un tas d'injures dans sa langue natale, sous l'œil désorienté d'Arthur, qui ne savait pas s'il été sauvé ou promis à une mort atroce.

Finalement, Dark England se tourna vers lui et resta là, silencieux. Ils se fixèrent,tel des chiens de faïence, les visages neutres. Un silence long, fatal, s'écoula. Puis un gémissement du double du français brisa la glace. Toujours dans les bras du blond aux yeux verts-rouges, il hoqueta de nouveau, permettant à celui-ci de retrouver ses esprits, et de se détourner d'Arthur.

- Oui, oui, sweetie, nous y allons.

Et les deux hommes furent entourés par une épaisse fumée noire, qui ne tarda pas à les englober complètement. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis l'apparition magique s'envola, ne laissant place qu'au vide.

Ils sont partis.

Arthur soupira de soulagement puis laissa son esprit vagabonder. Ses yeux se fermèrent, ses muscles se détendirent et ses larmes purent enfin couler, silencieusement et lentement.

Son esprit lui, voulut faire vite. Il repensa à une vitesse fulgurante à tous ce qui s'était passé; et surtout les conséquences. Il voulait s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible.

_Vite._

Tous les londoniens étaient morts. La famille royale aussi.

_Plus Vite._

Londres ne ressemblait plus à la belle capitale qu'elle avait été.

_Shit._

Pareil pour Paris.

_Disparaissez! _

Francis avait survécu, mais devait être dans le même état que lui.

_Dégagez!_

Il avait été incapable de se défendre seul.

_Laissez-moi..._

Quel idiot tu fais...

_La ferme._

Dans l'hélicoptère, un silence de mort pesaient sur les épaules des nations présentes. Beaucoup d'anxiétés, de questions et de peur remplissaient le cœur de chacun.

Alfred, assis aux côtés de Chine et face à Ludwig, se redressa soudain, faisant crisser le fer des bancs improvisés, et plongea son regard dans ceux de ses compagnons.

- J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Kiku, Francis et Arthur.

- C'est vrai que c'est étrange qu'ils ne soient pas là avec nous, marmonna le chinois, en gigotant, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Kiku est toujours présent au réunion, fit remarquer Feliciano, qui se cramponnait à la veste de l'allemand, qui ordonna à l'un de ses accompagnateurs de le mettre en ligne direct avec le Japon.

- Quand à Angleterre et France, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment d'eux-aru...

Aucunes des nations de répondit, mais elles fixèrent Allemagne, qui prenait entre ses mains gantés un téléphone noir. On l'entendit dire les formalités, puis demander si tout allait bien.

- Oui, rien d'anormal. Que se passe t-il, Doitsu-san?

- Tu n'as pas répondu à l'appel d'Amérique, on s'inquiétait. En plus, nous venons de faire une halte à Moscou, c'est une ville fantôme.

- ... Vraiment?

La voix neutre du japonais lança un froid dans l'engin volant. D'accord, Kiku n'était pas quelqu'un de très expressif, mais on parlait d'une capitale détruite!

- Je ne pourrais pas vous rejoindre pour le moment, désolé. Je dois d'ailleurs raccrocher. Au revoir, Doitsu-san.

Et le BiP sonore marqua la fin de l'appel. Des regards inquiets et perdus prirent place sur les visages des nations présentes.

- Nous sommes arrivés, annonça l'un des hommes de l'hélicoptère, qui passa sa tête au-dessus d'un tas d'armes inutilisées.

- Bien, répondit Ludwig, dont les yeux étaient écarquillés, encore sous le choc de son échange avec le japonais.

Les nations descendirent une par une, le corps tendu et crispé. Ils furent accueillit par Katyusha, qui les invita à rentrer dans la grande demeure familiale. Leurs bruits de pas résonnaient tristement entre les murs silencieux parsemés de tableaux divers. Quelques infirmières s'activaient, portant des linges propres ou des tableaux d'argents pleins de médicaments. Elles murmuraient entre elles, dans un russe trop rapide pour que Ludwig puisse en comprendre un mot. Enfin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, sur laquelle l'ukrainienne tapa trois coups.

- Rentrez! lança une voix grave de l'autre côté de la porte.

Ludwig devança ses coéquipiers et découvrit un grand homme, appuyé sur son bureau, avec une fine moustache et des cheveux gris-blanc. Habillé d'une veste blanche de médecin, il tapotait contre un bloc-note un stylo noir.  
Katyusha le rejoignit et le désigna de sa main.

- Voici le Docteur Patryoshka. Il a opéré mon frère quelques heures après qu'on l'ai retrouvé.

- Enchanté, messieurs, dit le vieux bonhomme en s'inclinant légèrement.

- De même, répondit Ludwig, Comment va Braginski?

Patryoshka soupira, posa son bloc note et son stylo sur le grand bureau d'acajou et fixa les quatre hommes face à lui.

- Il est maintenant hors de danger, heureusement. S'il n'avait pas été une nation, il serait mort depuis bien longtemps. Malgré tout, il n'est pas en état de bouger. La plupart de ses os ont été broyé, ses muscles déchirés. Il a de nombreuses hémorragies internes. Le temps que son corps de se rétablisse sera très long. Environ une dizaine d'années.

- Il ne pourra pas bouger avant dix ans?! s'exclama Alfred, les poings serrés.

- Bien sur que si! répliqua le docteur, Il sera simplement plus fragile qu'à l'ordinaire. Une blessure qui ne lui aurait fait qu'une égratignure pourrait facilement lui entailler la peau jusqu'a l'os. Pour ce qui est du présent, je pense que Monsieur Braginski pourra sortir de son lit dans une semaine, deux maximum.

- Qui s'occupera de gérer le peuple russe? Ils sont dans l'aveuglette! Leur président et des millions de russes sont morts, leur capitale n'est plus rien! Pour eux, la fin du monde est proche...

Tous se tournèrent vers l'américain, un air grave au visage, sauf Feliciano, qui regardait de dos à la fenêtre.

- C'est à nous de le faire, trancha Ludwig, devant le silence du docteur.

- Non..! protesta Katyusha, les traits du visage tirés, J'irai m'en occuper. C'est bien le rôle d'une grande sœur que de s'occuper de sa famille, n'est-ce pas?

- Tu en as déjà suffisamment fait.

- Ludwig, s'il te plaît, j'ai connu pire! Votre rôle dans cette histoire est de savoir ce qui c'est passé, et comment affronter ce nouvel ennemi! Puis il vous faut aussi prévenir toutes les autres nations!

- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas tord-aru...

- Alors c'est réglé, les coupa le docteur Patryoshka, qui les invita à sortir de son bureau par un geste rapide de la main.

De nouveau, ils marchèrent dans les dédales de couloirs de la grande demeure jusqu'à aller au deuxième étage, où il pénétrèrent en silence dans une chambre d'où s'échappait des sanglots.

Natalya releva la tête, les yeux rouges et les joues trempées de larmes. Elle adressa à premier lieu un regard dur aux nations, puis se renfrogna et détourna vivement la tête. Ses cheveux longs parfaitement lissés tombés gracieusement contre ses reins. Habillée de son habituelle robe bleue et de son tablier blanc, elle aurait put sembler prête à aller à un rendez-vous galant, et non pas au chevet de son grand-frère qui avait frôlé la mort.

Quelle ironie, pensa sombrement Ludwig, en s'avançant vers le lit occupé de la pièce.

Ivan Braginski se tenait là, couvert de bandages, semblant plus mort que vif.

- Bonjour, dit le blessé, d'une voix cassée.

- Dude! s'horrifia Alfred, en se précipitant au chevet du russe, ignorant l'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait du corps de sa petite sœur, Qu'est-ce que... Comment..?

- Laisse-le tranquille-aru! gronda Chine, le suivant.

Ivan eut un sourire triste, puis son expression se statufia, laissant un visage en colère et dépourvu de raison.

- Comment te sens-tu? demanda timidement Feliciano, les mains derrière le dos.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été torturé par un américain en manque de fast-food. C'est très douloureux.

- Hey! râla le concerné, néanmoins heureux de constater que son rival savait toujours plaisanter.

L'italien eut un glapissement s'imaginant la scène. Ludwig toussota, ramenant le brun à l'ordre.

- As-tu des informations à nous donner sur ton agresseur? demanda t-il, les yeux tournés vers le russe.

- Pas grand chose, je crains. Il portait une écharpe qui cachait la moitié de son visage. Une semblable à la mienne. Sauf qu'il y avait des tâches de sang dessus.

- Avait-il un chapeau? demanda Alfred, Nous en avons retrouvé un de mono Mac, c'est plutôt étrange non?

- De Monomakh, rectifia Ivan dans sa langue, Hé bien... Je l'ai vu enlever un truc de sa tête, mais je n'ai pas bien vu quoi. Si c'est son chapeau, alors, oui, c'est bizarre. Seuls les Tsars russes sont autorisés à les porter. Et moi bien sur!

- Je vois... Tu n'as rien vu d'autre?

Ivan appuya son coude contre son oreiller et regarda pensivement par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre. Soudain quelqu'un toqua à la porte, et une infirmière entra, un plateau de nourriture à la main. Elle s'excusa timidement puis déposa délicatement sa charge sur le lit avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

- Hum... Du caviar! Si seulement j'avais eu de la vod-

- Monsieur Braginski! gronda Patryoshka, qui était resté silencieux depuis un bon bout de temps.

- Je plaisantais, docteur, sourit le russe, avant de s'attaquer au morceau de viande de son assiette.

- Nous allons te laisser, commença Ludwig.

Il adressa un léger hochement de tête au docteur, à Natalya, qui l'ignora royalement et pour finir, au blessé. Il sortit, suivit par les autres nations, sauf Alfred, qui considéra encore quelques secondes son rival, avant de se retourner.

- Je n'aurai pas cru que tu viendrais, l'interpella Ivan, moqueur.

- Moi non plus, répliqua la première puissance mondiale, fièrement.

- Tiens, je viens d'y penser... Le connard qui a fait ça, il avait des yeux violets, comme les miens. Mais en plus il y avait une lueur rouge au fond des iris. J'ai trouvé ça étrange.

Alfred ne dit rien, mais hocha la tête. Au moins il était fixé.

Le prochain mec avec des yeux violets et rouges qu'il croiserait mourrait lentement et en agonisant entre ses mains.

**A suivre...**


End file.
